


Pink Looks Pretty on You

by angst_queen12



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Darkiplier, Butt Plugs, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Creampie, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Degradation, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dry Orgasm, Facials, Feminization, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, High Heels, Large Cock, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Masochism, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Prostate Milking, Rough Sex, S&M, Sadism, Sensory Deprivation, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Smut, Superiority Kink, Top Wilford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angst_queen12/pseuds/angst_queen12
Summary: Darkiplier is a just a needy whore for his sir.





	Pink Looks Pretty on You

Darkiplier hated pink. He hated it with such a passion that thinking about it made his ruby eyes maroon with hatred.   
  
Yet Darkiplier loved Wilford. He loved him with such a passion that his heart got a little bit warmer at the thought of him.   
  
The situation he rested in was a love-hate. It was more hate than anything because he was wearing pink. However, it was for the person he loved which really threw him into a mix of emotions.   
  
"So pretty... Open wide for me, baby, let me see that pretty mouth of yours."    
  
Dark instantly obeyed and opened his mouth wide for his lover, revealing a pink tongue and pearly whites with sharp canines. It was beautiful as always but what made it even more beautiful was the black blindfold that gently rested over his eyes. It accented his... lascivious attire.    
  
Around his hips hugged a nice set of black laced panties with light, bubblegum pink lace at the top of it. Two pink bows with black polka dots hung above the middle of his leg at the top of the underwear and then went down to a thin garter belt that held up his light bubblegum pink stockings. The top of his stockings had some pretty laced swirls at the top and on the bottom of his feet were 5-inch heels, everything hugging him perfectly.   
  
The platform of his heels were about 3 inches and black with a very thin outer soul of pink to match the thin top line. The soul was black and while there was no counter or toe box for extra stability, there was a strap that started right at the arch of the heel that would buckle onto his ankle. The vamp was made of what looked like thick lace and the toe box wasn't there, leaving his toes exposed a bit but also cramped.    
  
The overall sight of him sitting pretty on his knees for Wilford was almost too much for the dom. The tip of Dark's cock was turning an ugly shade which told the other that he would have to wrap up their session before any serious damage happened.   
  
It was just an accident, that one time. Dark's head was shoved into the mattress and his arms were tied behind his back, acting like a handle for Will to fuck him past cloud 9. He had left the cock cage on for too long and when he took it off with some difficulty, it looked a bit too swollen. Dark fell asleep and by the next morning, he was aching in pain with bruises and what looked like varicose veins on his dick. They couldn't even talk about sex for a month and a half.   
  
Will is more cautious about it than he was back then. He knows how long it's been on and when to take it off. That doesn't mean the session ended there, however, it was just for safety purposes.   
  
Dark leaned forward a bit when he felt the top at his tongue and he was instantly to work, running his top lip over the slit followed by his tongue afterward. He licked a strip up and then sucked more on the crown, keeping his tongue by the slit to make him groan from the pleasure.   
  
As his impatience got the better of him, he grabbed the back of his head and shoved him all the way down, keeping him there for a few seconds just to feel his throat constrict around him like he was trying to swallow. He pulled out a bit and then pushed his hips forward, beginning to set a nice pace to please himself.    
  
To his surprise, Dark gave a whorish moan, jutting his hips forward and giving many slutty sounds after that. Another dry orgasm had crashed over him and it was really starting to make his skin itch. He wanted to cum so bad but he couldn't. The cages restricted it.   
  
One was a type of chastity cage to prevent him from touching himself. He wanted Dark to know that only he could touch him, nobody else. It was a series of stainless steel rings, the very first one going behind his scrotum, just as a cock ring would. The rest of them went all the way up his member with a plug to finish it off, all connected by a leather strip that rested on the top.    
  
The other cage was complete torture for him. It went above the scrotum like it was trying to separate his testicles from his body. It was also stainless steel but it also contained spikes and a lock on it that held it together. Every moment hurt but felt good at the same time.   
  
Precum was leaking from his slit and making a small build up at the opening. He couldn't help it though, it wasn't his decision to have these toys on himself. The demon barely got a say in anything when it came to sex, if anything at all.   
  
The demon's inner cheeks sunken in, giving his dom more pleasure from the tighter space. His hands went up to Will, one cupping his balls and the other around the base, stroking up when his head did and stroke down when his head did in sync.    
  
His lips came off which gave him the chance to run the pad of his thumb over the slit, licking up the side again. The demon knew he was close just based on the way his hair was pulled. If it got extremely tight, he was close, which always earned a beautiful moan from his red and slightly puffy lips.    
  
While his hand stroked him quickly and his other hand was gently squeezing and fondling him, his lips and tongue were running over the slit. He would dip for a second before coming back up to kiss at the side of it and then repeat the process for a tease but also pleasure.   
  
His lips stayed at the slit and before he could pull away, he felt him start to cum. He opened his mouth and stroked him faster, hearing a satisfied groan come from him. That made a warm buzz go through him to know he was doing a good enough job to make him moan like that.    
  
By the time Wilford was coming down from his high, Dark's stroking had come to a stop and his hand was now resting on his partner's toned thigh. His face looked beautifully messy, thick white cum hanging from his chin and resting on his tongue. There was a bit on the blindfold and his cheek as well but everything was for the show.   
  
"Good boy... Such a good boy, Dark... Go ahead and swallow for me," he told him in a soothing voice, smooth like butter but low and possessive in a weird way.   
  
Dark did as he was told and swallowed what was in his mouth. He then put his lips back around his shaft and gently sucked on the head for the last few drops. His greediness got the better of him and he began to lick up the side, trying to get all the cum. Most was on his cheek so he came off with a small pop and looked up at Will.   
  
Having just got hard again, Will took off Dark's blindfold and watched his ruby red eyes flutter open, slightly wet because of all the pleasure that was making tears form and soak into the cloth. His thumb swiped across his cheek and sipped into his mouth so he would clean it off. Just as he expected, his hot tongue wrapped around his thumb and his lips closed, starting to gently suck on it to get it all off. Dark was indeed a slut.   
  
After his face was cleaned off and Will still had his problem, he gave a small smile. "You've been such a good boy for me, Dark. I think you deserve a reward, don't you?"   
  
"Yes, sir," he responded as his eyes lit up a bit at the mention of a reward.   
  
"Such a good boy..." He praised, running his fingers through his hair a bit and giving it a soft tug.   
  
Dark almost purred at the touch and looked at him dreamily. "Thank you, sir." His hands were planted right in from of him, and he continued to sit pretty for him until he would say otherwise.   
  
"I'll let you cum but on one condition, okay?" There was a small pause and a 'yes, sir' before he continued. "I will take off everything but you can only cum when I say, understand?"   
  
"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." His red eyes looked so grateful as they followed Will who was moving to get the key for the bottom cage. He unlocked it and took out the small lock as the cage opened up, freeing his balls a bit more. A small moan escaped Dark's lips as he did that, making his cheeks heat up.   
  
"Sensitive, I see," Will noted as he set that one down and began to take off the other cage. That was slightly harder to do since Dark looked a bit swollen but the position was also making it difficult. "Get on your hands and knees."   
  
The demon nodded obediently and rearranged himself so that he was on his hands and knees, making a 'W' shape with his legs so he didn't poke him with the stilettos. "You're even better like this," he said lowly, running his finger down his shaking inner thigh. He then got to work and started to take off the cage. Slowly, it came off, also dragging the cock plug out as well since it was connected together.   
  
"You're doing good so far, Dark. Don't mess it up, okay?"   
  
"Okay, sir. I'm all yours, sir, please..." His hands gently gripped the sheets and he went down to his elbows, ready for anything Will had to offer.   
  
"Such a pretty slut for me..." he commented, starting to stroke himself as he moved the panties out of the way. His hand went up and grabbed the small knob, slowly pulling out the cum-covered buttplug. "You've done well holding it in too, I see." Carefully, he lined himself up, pressing the tip to his entrance and waiting for Dark to lose his shit and become a whore for him.   
  
But he didn't. He knew better than to move without permission. "Please, sir, give me all your cum. Make your whore scream for more... I want to feel you inside me, sir..."   
  
"I know you can do better than that," he said, gently shaking his head. He gave his ass a harsh slap, making it even more red.   
  
Dark gently lurched forward and bit his lip. "Please, sir? Pretty please, sir, fuck me like I'm nothing but a hole with legs, pull my hair and call me degrading names, call me your slut and your little cunt, make me scream your name, bite me until I bleed, choke me out, make me cum until I blackout... Make me yours, sir, please..."   
  
The words were almost enough for Will to orgasm right there but he didn't. Instead, his nerves got the better of him and he grabbed his hips, slamming into him roughly.   
  
A scream tore through the room, one of pleasure and surprise. "Fuuuuck!~ Fuck, sir, please!~" he begged, starting to lose himself again.   
  
"C'mon, cunt, you wanted this. Fuck yourself. Come on." His hand slapped his ass once more and Dark instantly started to get to work, responding like a horse who had a spur to the thigh. "There you go..."   
  
Dark shakily moaned loudly and kept the rhythm up for less than a minute before the other got impatient. Again, Will gripped his hips and started to slam ruthlessly into him. He didn't even have to try to hit his prostate, he was a perfect aim each time, making it impossible to hold back an orgasm.   
  
His hands went down and gripped his member to prevent himself from cumming. He was already leaking heavy amounts of pre but if he came, he would get a worse punishment. So he reserved to screaming his head off in pleasure and clenching his walls around him, trying to speed up Will's orgasm in hopes he would get permission to cum faster.   
  
To his surprise, Will granted him some mercy. "Fuck, go ahead and cum, Dark," he told him as his hand reached down and started to stroke him. It only took a single touch before he buried his face into the mattress and screamed on the top of his lungs in pleasure. Tears were coming out of his eyes and going onto the blanket underneath him.   
  
His entire body rocked with the orgasm, legs trembling and still hard, still begging and crying out for more. Happily, Will teased the head of his cock, slightly pinching it and running his thumb over the slit. Within a minute he was cumming for the second time.   
  
Will finally couldn't hold it back any longer and leaned down to bite his abused neck. It was a hard bite and only a few seconds after, Dark was being filled with his seed yet again.   
  
The pleasure was almost too intense for Dark, leaving him to teeter on the edge of consciousness. His everything was sensitive but Will kept rolling his hips which didn't help at all. He only gave long and tired moans, wanting to go to sleep.   
  
The human released his teeth and smiled at the mark that looked like all the others. "Good boy, Dark... You did so well for me."   
  
"Yes, sir," he mumbled tiredly, moaning as Will pulled back. He knew that Will was watching so he pressed his legs together and began to push out all the cum, leaving it to look like a nice creampie. Although it went down to the stockings and on the underwear, he didn't care.   
  
"So beautiful like this, baby boy... you know how to make me proud of you."   
  
"Thank you, sir... May I take a shower now, sir?"   
  
"Whores don't shower," he put simply.   
  
Dark gave a small whine but knew he shouldn't argue. That meant that Will would be using him more for the night and in that case, he could only give him one answer;   
  
"Yes, sir."


End file.
